


Sealed with a Kiss

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Kickass Genderbenders [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Badass Sasagawa Kyoko, Cute, Discord: KHR Writers and Artists Retreat, F/F, Female Hibari Kyouya, Female Kozato Enma, Female Kozato Enma/Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Genderbending, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A meet-cute with fem!Tsuna and fem!Enma





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts), [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



Enma had a pretty laugh, she decided. Everything about the tiny redhead who had joined their class, and Kyoko hit a grin behind her hand and then mouthed ‘go for it’ at her. She shakes her head; she can’t! She isn’t going to out herself to the pretty new girl right away - she’s still dame-Tsuna, and everyone gets the wrong idea about Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun hanging around her, especially with the way Hayato calls her Tsu-hime, and was once caught kissing her feet.

Kyoko sighed and shook her head. “There’s a seat over here, sensei.”

“Thank you Sasagawa-chan. Would you look after Kozato-chan for the rest of the day? Her getting on the wrong side of Hibari-san on the first day would be a bad idea.” She dropped her head into her hands and whimpered as Kyoko glared Hayato and Takeshi into shuffling things around so Enma could sit between the two of them. She peeked out from behind her hands and met Enma’s and went bright red.

But Enma’s cheeks were pink too, and she reached out warily with her Flames. (Every new member of her class since Reborn’s arrival had been a Flame User, and she wanted to get a feel for Enma now, before she made even more of an idiot of herself than Kyoko was trying to encourage her to.) Her Flames were met by -

\- they were like her own, only not. More sleepy, more grounded than the volatility that Reborn had inflicted on her, and she found herself craving, the way Hayato had explained his craving for her Flames. Her volatile bomber was only calm when they all curled up in her room to do their homework and was allowed to lean against her legs. (She suspected that he was also calm when Takeshi had him pinned to a bed, and out of it on Rain Flames, but otherwise her Right Hand lived on his nerves.)

“Tsu-hime?” Hayato hissed his question, his own Flames reaching reflexively for hers. “Did -?” She shakes her head; Reborn hadn’t warned her about a new Flame User.

“No idea. But she does have Flames -” Enma’s head snapped up, and she squeaked at the look of interest, and how was she supposed to get through the rest of the lesson? She had enough problems concentrating as it was! The only reason she was passing her classes at all was because Hana and Hayato doubleteamed tutoring her! She whimpered, and blushed again, and her evil best friend leaned in and whispered something in the redhead’s ear, and that was not fair. Especially because it made Enma blush and it was so pretty, and she was nodding!

She snuck another peek at the pretty redhead next to her, and squeaked again when eyes that were like hers were in Dying Will Mode, only magma red met hers, and how were her cheeks get even hotter. She reached into her pocket, intent on taking one of her pills - she just needed to get through the rest of the lessons, and Hyper Dying Will Mode would help with that - but Hayato hissed at her, and reached out a hand, and made a gesture. She whimpered and handed the bottle over, and tried desperately to concentrate on what they were being taught. (Why did Reborn still make her come to class? She could teach her everything she needed to be the Decima!)

If you asked her later what the lesson had covered, she couldn’t have told you a word of what had been said. She could, however, have described Enma in exquisite details, down to each individual freckle on her pretty nose, and Kami, she was fascinated, and “Tsu-hime, you just jumped into Hyper Dying Will Mode unaided.”

She squeaked and blushed harder, and Kyoko giggled and wiggled her fingers. That was Kyoko’s tell for using her Flames; and she’d insisted that the other girls needed to be trained when they had been dragged forward into the other Tsuna’s timeline. She’d have given the Rings to Haru, and Hana and Kyoko, but Reborn had put her foot down, and had Bianchi show her how they could wield power more subtly, that the Donnas were the ones with power. That the boys were better suited to being blunt weapons that they were. A light illusion covered the Flames in her eyes and on her forehead, and Kyoko hussled her out of the classroom at the first opportunity.

Hana scooped up Enma, and Kyoko kept her moving with a finger poking at her side and she went pink again as she was poked all the way into Kyoya’s lair, and the prefect looked at her with an appreciative glance and a ‘Wao’. When Kyoko dropped the illusion, Kyoya’s tonfas slid into her hands, and she whimpered and ducked the blow. Even if she was in Hyper Dying Will Mode, Kyoya was a demon! And Enma was watching, and she kept catching glimpses of the little redhead staring at her in frank appreciation, and she was bright scarlet, and Kyoya was having too much fun.

She failed to duck a tonfa blow when Enma’s cell phone rang, and she was not going to freak out that Enma’s ringtone was 'I kissed a girl and I liked it’. She wasn’t. “Try harder, little animal.”

She winced as the door crashed open, but at least it distracted Kyoya from biting her again (and really, her masochistic streak was getting almost as bad as Din’s was). “Kozarto Enma, what were you thinking?”

The speaker was a tall, shapely brunette - who easily overtopped Takeshi - with the same sort of eyes that Enma-chan had had before her Flames rose, and she blinked at her resemblance in attiude to Kyoya and Hana. “I told you I wanted to attend school with the heir and see what she was like, Adel. Why wouldn’t I be here?” Like Kyoya, she could also pull weapons from nowhere, and now she had two of them chasing her, and Enma was still watching and she squeaked and went back to trying to avoid being hit because she really wanted to see if Enma would kiss her.

And if Adel was Enma’s Kyoya, she needed to impress her.

… she dropped back out of Hyper Dying Will mode, and rubbed her head. Those war fans were vicious, and the ice was hard to fight. (Adel and Kyoya were still fighting each other. At least they’d lost interest in kicking her ass, and she was going to have to tell Din she had a new rival for Kyoya’s affections, and watch the fireworks when she threw her fellow Sky imbetween the two of them. She suspected Din would be blushing at least as hard as she had been earlier the next morning.) “C'mon -” Kyoko had a grin on face, and Enma’s hand in hers, towing the redhead with them. “- Takeshi, Hayato, I’m perfectly capable of looking after Tsu-chan with Hana. But if anyone interrupts those two …” her Mist let the words trail off, and Hayato pouted at her slightly, but allowed Takeshi to drag him into an alcove and press him up against the wall. She rolled her eyes; Hayato would be squirming all afternoon at this rate.

She was still pink, her cheeks aching, when Kyoko towed them both up onto the roof, and pushed them into their hidden sunny spot with the Mist-hidden cushions and then pulled out a bento, and placed it in her lap. “Enma, Tsuna. Tsuna, Enma. You’re both going bright pink when you look at each other, so just kiss already. It’ll be cute, and Haru will owe me ¥1000. She thought you were going to give into the temptation to get in between Takeshi and Hayato, or kiss Kyoya next time you fought. She couldn’t decide whether you were straight or not.” They both went scarlet and Kyoko grinned, and opened the bento, and pulled her chopsticks out of her hair. (They were Leon-crafted, and she’d stabbed two mafioso to death with them so far.) “Well -?”

They both turned to each other and squeaked at the blushes the other was wearing, and she had no idea how to do this, and she wasn’t sure if Enma did either, but it couldn’t be that hard to figure out, could it? She leaned in, and Enma did too, and her lips were so soft, and she squeaked at the sensation, and Enma made her own confused sound, and then tilted her head slightly, and she was kissing the cutest girl she’d ever seen, and she was mentally flailing because how was something this good happening without Reborn interrupting it?

“Well done Dame Tsuna. You just resolved a ten generation feud by listening to your Mist.”

… her tutor was a demon. That was the only explanation of how just thinking about her resulted in the Sun appearing. She squeaked and how was she still able to blush, and tried to get between Enma and her tutor, because she wasn’t going to let Reborn strip Enma to her panties and bra even if her Mist was right here to hide the stripping from the perverts. (And even if she would like to see Enma naked, maybe, one day? But not here on the school roof. And not until she tried kissing Enma over and over again.)


End file.
